


Muscle Memory

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: Even if the mind has forgotten under duress, some things are never really forgotten. The body remembers, and muscle memory is an amazing thing.





	Muscle Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernutellastuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernutellastuff/gifts).



> For [supernutellastuff's](http://supernutellastuff.tumblr.com/) prompt: Everyone is amazed at how well Bucky and Natasha fight together in Wakanda :)

Natasha shot as she ran, sometimes the shots going a bit wide and off center if her stride faltered due to the uneven ground. Behind her, Bucky landed the shot she couldn't take, a half step off from her. The bullet's trajectory didn't even whisper past her hair, he was that good a shot. The creature in front of them fell, but there were dozens beyond it to stop and wonder how they could be so in sync.

There was a little more time for it when the bullets ran out and they were down to hand to hand. Natasha had the batons and her gauntlets, made from vibranium now and able to be charged with kinetic energy. Bucky had his arm, his vicious swing and grim determination. She swung low and swept beneath that deadly arc of his metallic arm, and a startled laugh erupted.

It was achingly familiar, even if Natasha hadn't really wanted to remember it, not if he didn't.

"I know this," he said in flawless Russian. "I remember this."

If there was wonder in his voice, the beginning edges of memory, Natasha pretended not to hear it. It wouldn't do to get her hopes up, not when they'd been dashed so many times in the last few years. There was only so much pain she was willing to endure, after all.

"Fighting is fighting," she replied, unable to quite stop her smile. At least he remembered something, at least there was something between them.

She saw Ayo and Okoye watching them in surprise when she took off at a run with Bucky at her heels, then slid into a creature as she let off the kinetic energy charge from her gauntlets. the creature she was fighting was lifted off of its feet, and then Bucky's swing in midair catapulted the creature into a half dozen others. That cleared the way for the Dora Milaje to fight, their staves and lances making deadly arcs through the creatures that Thanos had brought to Earth.

"This is different," he said, extending his flesh hand toward her.

Natasha grasped his hand and let him help her to her feet. She kicked out at one of the creatures diving in, then quickly brought her foot up to kick it in its chin. Staggered, it swayed on its feet. Before she could even telegraph the move, Bucky swung her around to strike at the creature coming in on the side of them, and he knocked the swaying creature down before stomping on its chest.

"How do you think it's different?" she asked, punching the next creature repeatedly.

"You chatter away like monkeys in a fight!" one of the Dora Milaje cut in before Bucky could answer her. "You know each others' styles too well, like you practice every day."

"But we haven't," Natasha protested, shoving back the surprise that threatened to overtake her.

"The White Wolf and Black Widow move as smoothly as teeth in gears," another fighter commented. Her teeth were bared in pleasure and exhilaration of the fight. "We should coordinate as well!"

Bucky paused long enough to flash her a grin she hadn't seen since... Well, best not to go there just yet, not in the middle of a battlefield.

"This is different," Bucky began, punching past her and catching her about the waist with his other arm. He swung her around in a circle, and the kinetic energy in her gauntlet charged up further. "Because I remember this. I remember now."

He remembered now. "боже мой. You remember?"

The grin was definitely rakish now. "Everything. And you were the best part of it all."

"Wait 'till we're done, you two!" Shuri shouted, running past them and discharging blasts from her specialized gauntlets. "Crazy people, flirting in the middle of a fight!"

Natasha laughed, startled and pleased and oddly hopeful after all. "We were always that way, back then."

"Some things, you never forget," Bucky agreed. He snuck a kiss and then spun her toward another knot of creatures coming in to fight. "For luck!"

Her luck was definitely looking up.


End file.
